1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to cleaning sheets for use with dust mops and wet mops, specifically to such cleaning sheets that are configured to reduce a cleaning force and/or increase a cleaning effectiveness through geometry alternations and/or material selection.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many types of cleaning devices on the market today designed to accommodate disposable cleaning sheets. For example, cleaning devices such as the SWIFFER®, which is commercially available from Procter & Gamble, are configured to removably secure disposable cleaning sheets on the cleaning device. Such disposable cleaning sheets are typically made of non-woven fabrics.
Some of these cleaning devices are configured to accommodate disposable cleaning sheets for use with dry dusting. However, others of these cleaning devices are configured to accommodate disposable cleaning sheets for use with wet mopping. In such wet mopping configurations, the cleaning device and disposable cleaning sheets are configured for use with, for example, a cleaning solution such as water and/or a detergent to increase the overall effectiveness of the cleaning device.
The dry dusting disposable cleaning sheets are relatively inexpensive and, thus, single use of these cleaning sheets is common. Unfortunately, in order to withstand the rigors imposed by wet cleaning, the disposable cleaning sheets configured for such a use typically require multiple layers and/or more highly engineered materials, which increase the cost of such wet disposable cleaning sheets. The high cost of disposable cleaning sheets used for wet mopping has resulted in an inconvenient choice for the end user, namely to bear the high financial and environmental costs associated with disposal of the cleaning sheet after each use or, alternately, to reduce the financial and environmental costs by reusing the cleaning sheet but suffer with less than optimal cleaning results.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure there is a need for cleaning sheets and methods that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of the prior art.